Déjame Quererte
by kurai sama
Summary: A veces la vida resulta tan monotóna q el conocer una persona no cambiaría de nada esa línea recta o sí? Espero q os guste, es mi primer fic, no ser crueles TT


DEJAME QUERERTE

Los personajes principales de este fic no me pertenecen, son personajes propios de la serie Gundam Wing.

Cap. 1: Que difícil es sentir.

Era finales de verano pero las mañanas continuaban siendo calurosas, en las calles no había mucho alboroto ya que aun era temprano para que comenzase la agitación del comienzo del día. Un chico de melena recogida en una trenza corría por la acera con la respiración agitada, el sudor le caía por la cara remarcando aun más sus ojos violáceos que estaban mirando al infinito con una expresión como pensativa. Corría sin fijarse hacía donde iba ni con que se encontraba de frente, era un corredor suicida.

Los pensamientos del chico estaban centrados en su mejor amigo, que lo había dejado preocupado ayer al presentarse de esa manera en su casa en plena noche, ahora lo había dejado dormir allí mientras él hacían un poco de futting como cada mañana. La música aun lo enviaba más lejos de la realidad, escuchaba su grupo favorito todas las mañanas, es que Likin park le encantaba se identificaba con las letras y aparte ese estilo de música le entusiasmaba. Pero aunque llevaba la música alta e intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía no podía olvidarse de la cara de su amigo.

FLASH BACK----

Eran las dos de la mañana y Duo estaba intentando terminar el trabajo que le habían mandado como tarea para el verano, su pelo le cubría de ese aire leve pero frío que entraba por la ventana y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta, el sonido era tan fuerte e insistente que sino corría iba a despertar a sus compañeras de piso.

Mientras bajaba rápidamente se colocaba en su pecho desnudo una chaqueta y cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió bruscamente preparado para gritarle a quien se le ocurriera molestarlos en medio de la noche. Cuando miró quien era se quedó de piedra. Su amigo le miraba fijamente a los ojos, que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, su pelo negro azabache estaba suelto, auque siempre lo llevaba en una coleta. Duo le acercó un brazo lentamente como si lo intentara consolar, pero antes de que este llegara a tocarle Wufei saltó a sus brazos.

¿POR QUÉ, EH, PORQUÉ, NO LO ENTIENDO YO PENSÉ QUE ÉL, QUE ÉL ESTABA ENAMORADO COMO YO¿PORQUÉ AHORA ME VIENE CON ESO¡-abrazó fuertemente el pecho de su amigo , hasta que lo dejo casi sin respiración.

Tranquilízate Wu, no te preocupes, no voy a entenderte nada si sigues hablando así.- apartó a su amigo y se frotó los costados adoloridos del abrazo de antes.

Duo llevó a su amigo a su cuarto y le dio ropa limpia ya que la suya debió de mancharse en alguna caída de camino a su casa. Luego bajó a prepararle una tila para tranquilizarlo y dejo a Wufei tumbado en la cama susurrando palabras que desde la puerta no podía entender. Cuando subió encontró a su amigo más calmado, estaba sentado en el escritorio terminando la maqueta de la Catedral de Santiago de Compostela.

Pero que estas haciendo¡

Oh, perdona es que se estaba despegando y…- cuando se giró Duo aun pudo ver las lágrimas inundar los ojos oscuros del chino.

Bueno, bueno, pero no llores más, tranquilízate.- se apresuró a decir mientras se frotaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo avergonzado.- Ten, tómatela toda ¿eh, que te sentara bien- le entregó la taza con la tila mientras le sonreía. Los ojos de su amigo volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- No, oye, esp…

¡ESE CERDO, CUANDO LO COJA LO ESCAMOCHO¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DEJARME ASÍ? ESE MALNACIDO, YO LO …

Tranqui tío, que vas a despertar a todo el personal- hizo una señal imitando a sus dos compañeras. – No se de que me hablas, hace un par de meses que desapareciste del mapa, después de ese torneo de Karate no volví a saber nada de ti hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasó?

Bien te lo contaré, pero ese cabrón no se que dará así, le haré pagar lo que me hizo.

¿A quién le harás pagar que?- le insistió Duo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación para escuchar la historia de su amigo.

Hace un par de meses me fui a ese estúpido torneo, y allí conocí a un chico se llamaba Trowa Barton era muy bueno pero por desgracia no pudimos enfrentarnos ya que me lesioné antes de acabar el torneo.

¿Te lesionaste?- dijo entusiasmado el trenzado colocando sus manos delante de las de las piernas que estaban cruzadas.- Eso no me lo dijiste cuando llegaste.

La cosa fue que me lesione, y cuando salí de ver a aquel inútil matasanos estaba tan cabreado que me puse a golpear cualquier objeto que se pusiese en mi camino, pero de pronto le ví, él estaba allí sentado en un banco esperando a que alguien saliera de los vestuarios, se fijo en que le estaba observando, se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Comenzamos a tener una relación de amistad hasta que me propuso para salir juntos, yo acepté por supuesto, él ya me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo ví- Wufei paró un momento para fijarse en la cara del chico de ojos violetas, que estaba entusiasmado con la historia.- Estuvimos saliendo un mes y medio, pero ayer me gritó enfadado y dijo que no quería verme más, yo…, no lo entiendo…, es que él…- comenzaban a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y Duo se sintió bastante incómodo, en el mismo instante que el chino se derrumbó, el trenzado fue allí a consolarlo entre los brazos como buen amigo, al cabo de unos minutos el muchacho se quedó agotado y se durmió.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

¡CRASH! Un fuerte golpe lo trajo a la realidad, cuando se fijo en lo que tenía delante vio a un muchacho de aspecto fuerte pero de complexión delgada, aunque sus músculos se marcaban. Este se levantó del suelo frotándose el trasero de la fuerte caída que había tenido, su pelo marrón oscuro hacía resaltar aun más esos ojos azul cobalto que brillaban sobre esa piel morena algo sonrojada.

El muchacho de ojos violáceos se percató de que a su alrededor había un montón de basura tirada y que su ropa había quedado echa un desastre, como llegase así a casa esas dos fieras que tenía como compañeras le iban a matar.

Perdona, no me fije si venía alguien y entonces.- se disculpó mientras se quitaba los restos de un plátano que tenía encima.- Veo que comes sano, jeje.

Ven.- dijo el muchacho agarrando a Duo por la camiseta.

Eh¿Qué haces¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?

Después de girar la calle se encontraron con una pequeña casa de aspecto acogedor, el muchacho moreno abrió la puerta e hizo una señal para que el trenzado entrase. Al entrar el muchacho de ojos violáceos se encontró con un enorme salón en el que solo había un televisor, un sofá y una mesita para adornar cerca del sofá. El chico de pelo acastañado se quedó mirando para el joven que lo había llevado dentro de esa casa.

Podrás darte una ducha mientras te lavo la ropa, no creo que te haga mucha ilusión ir por la calle así.- dijo mientras le señalaba el pantalón y la chaqueta del chándal que estaban perdidos de una sustancia pegajosa y olorosa.

Ah¡ Claro si me dejas me daré un baño¿dónde esta la ducha?

Sígueme, - el chico le volvió a guiar pero esta vez dentro de la casa después de subir una serie pequeña de escaleras de caracol, y recorrer un pequeño pasillo que no mediría ni cuatro metros, le indicó una habitación dónde se suponía que debía estar el lavabo.

Duo entró en la habitación, pero esta no era un excusado, sino que era una pequeña habitación, la cama era bastante grande para ser para el solo, encima de ella había un póster de un equipo de baloncesto, al lado de la cama había un mesilla con una libreta encima, pero el no estaba allí para cotillear, giró la cabeza hacía los lados y vio dos puertas¿cuál de las dos era el water? Antes de que abriese la puerta que estaba más cerca de la cama entró aquel muchacho.

La ropa sucia, por favor.- dijo mientras se acercaba y guardaba la libreta en el primer cajón de la mesilla.- Este es el lavabo, y ahora si no te importa podrías quitarte la ropa.

Ah¡ Claro- El trenzado se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio al muchacho, luego se quitó la camiseta y después los pantalones.- Aquí tienes -dijo al entregarle los pantalones con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El chico se fue rápidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, Duo entró el en servicio y comenzó a deshacerse esa enorme trenza que le colgaba de la espalda, los cabellos color chocolate con leche le caían como una cascada a la espalda, el chico de mirada violácea soltó unas risillas ya que los cabellos le rozaban la espalda y los muslos y le hacían cosquillas. Después se quitó el boxer azul oscuro que cubría sus partes y la mayor parte de los muslos, los tiró a una esquina y encendió el grifo del agua caliente.

Se le hacía raro bañarse en una casa ajena, pero tampoco podía ir por la calle apestando de esa manera. Cuando el agua estuvo bastante caliente se tumbó en la bañera y cerró los ojos volviendo a preocuparse por su amigo, seguro que aun estaba durmiendo, ayer había llevado un disgusto muy grande y debía descansar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Duo comenzó a reírse, pensando en la manera más tonta que había conocido a este chico. Era extraño, nunca había visto a ese muchacho por aquí, y él conocía a todo el vecindario aunque solo fuese de vista.

Después de lavarse bien y conseguir quitarse ese mal olor salió de la ducha, miró que el muchacho había entrado y dejado una camiseta y una toalla encima del lavabo. Se secó la gran cantidad de pelo que tenía de mala manera y se puso de nuevo sus boxers y la camiseta del muchacho. Recogió un poco aquel cuarto de baño y salió a la habitación, allí encima de la cama había unos vaqueros expuestos para que él se los pusiera. Con gran díficultad se los colocó, le marcaban demasiado pero era mejor que ir sin pantalones por una casa ajena.

La curiosidad de Duo comenzaba a crecer¿qué era esa libreta que había guardado aquel moreno con tanta rapidez?; se acercó a la mesilla y en el mismo momento en el que se disponía a abrir el cajón apareció el muchacho en el cuarto.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.-¿ No estarías hurgando en mis cosas?

¿Yo¡Qué va! Solo estaba limpiando una mota de polvo que había encima. Je, Je.

Bueno, veo que te sirven mis pantalones.

Si aunque me quedan un poco apretados.

Eso no importa, tú ropa aun está mojada, sino te importa venir más tarde a por ella.

No, claro que no. Te traeré tú ropa limpia y planchadita.- Hizo el gesto de planchar y luego se rió incómodamente ya que el moreno no tenía cara de haberle echo gracia la broma.

Ahora ya puedes irte.

Ah¡ claro, bueno más tarde vendré a por la ropa y eso…Je,je- se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación, hace casi unos minutos le había pillado hurgando en sus cajones y eso no debió de haberle echo mucha gracia.

Por ahí- le señaló el camino a la entrada, porque se había dado cuenta que el trenzado estaba un poco perdido.

Gracias por todo- hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo y con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, su trenza danzaba al contrario de sus movimientos y los pantalones le marcaban demasiado el trasero.

El chico cerró la puerta algo ruborizado. Duo se dirigía a su casa, pero antes paró en el supermercado, ya que su amigo aun estaba depre y como había visto muchas películas en el que las chicas deprimidas comen helado fue a comprarle unos cuantos a su amigo, y algo para las compañeras de piso que tenía.

Antes de entrar en el edificio la casera que estaba a barrer la entrada le paró para hablar con él un rato y de paso informarse del escándalo que hubo anoche en su piso. Era una señora sacada de un típico cuento de princesitas, bajita, algo regordeta y de pelo blanco recogido en un pequeño moño, en la mejillas se le marcaban unos coloretes y los gordos mofletes que tenía no dejaban contemplar bien el color de sus ojos. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se frotó las manos en el delantal de tonos azules, con flores.

Buenos días pequeño Maxwell¿Dando como siempre la carrera de la mañana?

Pues sí, pero esta carrera fue algo más agotadora que las demás.-dijo Duo mientras se apartaba el cuantioso flequillo que le cubría la cara.

¿Entonces qué sucedió?- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tropecé con un chico muy extraño, y bueno tuve que ir a bañarme a su casa, me dejo su ropa.-hizo un gesto para señalar la vestimenta que llevaba- Y bueno me encontró hurgándole en las cosas de su habitación.-susurro rápidamente mientras hundía la cara entre las manos.

Pero joven Maxwell¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?

No fue mi culpa, él me incitó, cuando entre en la habitación había una libreta encima de la mesa, y el chico se apresuró a esconderla en el cajón y bueno eso me abrió la curiosidad, si él no hubiese reaccionado así no me habría comportado de esa manera.

Tranquilo chaval, que tampoco pasó nada grave.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle una gota de helado derretido calló en sus deportivas. El trenzado se levantó rápidamente y sin despedirse de la señora salió corriendo escaleras arriba gritando algo así como que se le derretía el antidepresivo. Buscó nervioso las llaves en los bolsillos y después de un rato se dio cuenta que las llaves se habían quedado en los otros pantalones, entonces comenzó a llamar insistentemente al timbre; y al cabo de unos minutos se oyó una voz femenina que avisaba de que iba a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió el muchacho de ojos violetas corrió hasta el congelador y metió la bolsa de los helados dentro, cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador suspiro aliviado, pero luego hizo como un gesto de acordarse de algo y salió por la ventana de la sala de estar.

¡LOSIENTO MUCHÍSIMO SR. KASI, LUEGO BAJARÉ A CHARLAR UN RATO MÁS CON USTED!

Cerró la ventana y se giró aliviado, ya que esa reacción le produjo mucho estrés, pero antes de que pudiera relajarse se dio cuenta de que Hilde una de sus compañeras le estaba mirando desde la puerta de la entrada. Su pelo corto estaba algo despeinado y sus ojos azules desprendían una ira contenida.

¿Crees que esa es la manera de entrar en casa señor "voy a correr un rato vengo en media hora"?

Hola Hilde- intentó cambiar el tema, antes de que la mirada asesina acabase con él- Tuve algunos problemas en medio del recorrido. Por eso me retrase, pero mira,- le enseñó una caja de color amarillo limón con el logotipo de una marca de ropa.- por el camino te compré ese gorro que tanto te gustaba.

¡Oh, Duito es maravilloso, no tenías que haberte molestado!-dijo mientras se acercaba a él con las manos abiertas para coger la caja. – Seguro que fue muy caro y bueno con él dinero que cobras no deberías de comprar tantos regalos.

El lado bueno de esto, es que al comprar algún detalle para ti o Noin si hago algo malo o llego tarde no me regañáis, pero si en caso contrario hago algo que no sea de vuestro agrado y vuelvo a casa con las manos vacías tendría que resignarme a aguantar vuestros gritos. Llegando a esta deducción podríamos concluir que prefiero gastarme alguna vez el salario del trabajo en regalos para las señoras que oírlas gritar como gallinas desbocadas. Ja, ja, ja- se carcajeó el trenzado después de montar una escena teatral en medio de la salita.

Serás…, Anda vete a tu cuarto que tú amigo se despertó, y por cierto ya me contarás que sucedió anoche. Noin dijo que iba a tardar más de la cuenta, tengo que irme un momento a un recado, no te olvides que me toca hacer la comida a mí, tú tienes que tener la mesa preparada.

Ok, no te preocupes, tendré todo listo en un segundo. Y ahora vete que tengo que hablar seriamente con Wu.

" 05-09-2004

Querido Diario:

Hace unos días que he dejado al último chico que te conté¿nunca podré conseguir un hombre que me haga sentir algo alguna vez? Se que le hice mucho daño a aquel chico, pero yo no soporto vivir una mentira, me hubiese gustado creer que con él llegaría el verdadero amor, pero creo que sería una mera tapadera, no puedo negar que era guapo y fuerte, y que tenía un atractivo, pero no sentía nada cuando me besaba o en el momento de hacer el amor. Hice bien en decirle que no a Chang, él encontrará una pareja mejor que yo, bueno aunque cualquiera puede encontrar una pareja mejor que yo. Todas mis antiguas parejas me lo dicen, nunca encontraré el amor verdadero, porque yo no se amar.

Hoy me encontré con un chico tremendamente extraño, era muy guapo, creo que sentí algo cuando le ví. Me gustó su sonrisa y la amabilidad que desprendía, también me gustó su culo, pero bueno eso no es lo importante. El primer día que me encuentro con él y ya se baña en mi casa. Y aunque no lo quisiese hacer lo ví desnudo, tiene un cuerpo estupendo, la envidia de cualquier chico de nuestra edad. El cabello castaño claro le hacía unas ondas que marcaban las curvas de su perfilado cuerpo, era perfecto. Le deje algo de mi ropa ya que la suya la tengo a lavar porque se me cayeron las bolsas de basura encima de él.

Por la tarde vendrá a recoger su ropa, creo que lo intentaré con él.

Me despido por ahora, cada vez más convencido de que mi existencia es un espacio desaprovechado.

Heero Yuy"

Heero cerró fuertemente las tapas de la libreta y la volvió a guardar dentro del primer cajón de su mesilla. Más tarde se volvería a encontrar con él, no sabría como reaccionar, pero no sería problema ya que seguro que actuaría como siempre, impasible frente a todos los demás. No lo entendía no sabía porque no podía mostrar sus sentimientos libremente.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y tapó su rostro de muñeco con las dos manos, volvió a pensar en aquel muchacho, en la sonrisa que le entregó la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos, en esa piel rosada que parecía de un dulce algodón. No tenía que martirizarse de esa manera, pero era extraño, nunca habia pensado tanto en un chico como esta vez.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al piso inferior, en la cocina, encima de la mesa estaban las ropas del muchacho trenzado. Se acercó a ellas y cogió la camiseta, sonrió y luego la metió en la lavadora, seguidamente cogió los pantalones y miró si se había dejado algo en los bolsillos, no fuera el descuido de destrozarle algo de importancia que se olvidara vaciar. En ellos había un billete arrugado, y unas llaves; el muchacho de pelo castaño apretó las llaves en una de las manos y volvió a sonreír tiernamente. Luego también metió dentro de la lavadora los pantalones y la chaqueta de chándal que había llevado el chico de ojos violetas. Programó el aparato, se frotó la frente apartándose el flequillo revuelto de la cara y borró esa sonrisa de su cara para dirigirse otra vez a su cuarto.

Allí se vistió con unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta que dejaba contemplar el maravilloso cuerpo formado de Heero. Recogió unos papeles de la habitación de estudio que había al lado de su habitación y salió de la casa.

Recorrió un largo camino pegando carteles en las paredes donde se lo permitían, estaba buscando algún compañero o compañera para compartir ese enorme caserón. Se sentía muy solo y eso que había escapado de casa hace unos meses porque allí se sentía demasiado agobiado. Pensaba que el podía valerse por si mismo no necesitaba a nadie que le atendiese ni le pusiese todo en bandeja.

La familia de Heero era algo adinerada y estaban acostumbrados a que todo se lo diesen echo, eso a él le fastidiaba y le hacía sentirse aun más inútil de lo que se sentía; por eso hace unos meses decidió escaparse de esa lujosa casa y valerse por si mismo.

Después de que agotase todos los carteles se dirigió a casa, pero antes fue a hacer la compra. En casa se puso a colocar todos los objetos comprados en su sitio, mientras pensaba en que decirle a ese muchacho torpe y despistado que se había chocado con él por la mañana. A veces se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa, que demostraba el afecto que irradiaba hacía el trenzado, pero otras veces era aquel muñeco sin expresión ni sentimientos que solía ser.

Me he permitido entrar sin llamar, como me has dado llaves.- exclamó una voz dulce desde la entrada.-Heero¿dónde estas?

Ah, estoy aquí Trowa, en la cocina estaba apunto de acabar de ordenar la compra.- dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

Si quieres te ayudo.-cogió unas latas de la mesa y las guardo en la lacena que tenía a su mano derecha.- ¿Qué te sucede te encuentro muy raro¿Te ha pasado algo hoy?

Es una historia muy larga, creo que lo he encontrado, pero no estoy seguro.-colocó una caja de cereales bajos en grasa en la lacena al lado del microondas y miró hacía su amigo.-Hoy me he chocado con un muchacho sumamente extraño.

Vaya, así que por fin te interesas por alguien en serio. –Recogió una bolsa vacía, la dobló y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Y como es ese muchacho?

Es…, espera aun no estoy seguro de que me guste,… pero sentí algo extraño cuando estuvo en mi casa.

Así que estuvo en tú casa, empiezas rápido con este.-colocó el mentón encima de su mano derecha y sonrió maliciosamente.

No fue exactamente como tú piensas. Tan solo vino para ducharse…

¿Qué es un vagabundo? Vaya me sorprende que te interesarás por un vagabundo, con esto no quiero decir que este en contra de ellos pero, es que…, yo te veía más con otra clase de persona, pero que más da, yo te apoyaré amigo.

No, no es un vagabundo, vino a bañarse porque tropezamos en medio de la calle y le tiré la basura por encima, solo eso.

Ah, así que le tiraste la basura por encima para que viniese a bañarse, eso esta muy mal. Heero para ligar con alguien no hay que arrojarle nada encima, con tal de dialogar basta, hay- movió la cabeza hacia los lados- cuando aprenderás.

No, estúpido, yo no se lo tiré aposta tan solo fue un descuido y para compensarlo le invité a mi casa a darse una ducha y le presté un muda limpia.

Bueno, el echo es que te gusta ese chico, y dices que le prestaste una muda limpia en ese caso os vais a tener que ver otra vez. Muy simple, cuando le veas otra vez pídele para salir, no de novios si no de amigos, colegas. Seguro que el aceptará, vete llevándolo para tú terreno y luego en él, catas a tú presa. ¿Lo has entendido?

Claro que te he entendido, pero…

En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono de Heero y se dispuso a cogerlo.

¿Sí¿Quién es?

¿Hola?- dijo una voz grave algo autoritaria- ¿estoy hablando con el señor Heero Yuy?

Así es. ¿Qué quiere?

Estaba interesado en ver la casa. ¿Podría decirme cuando podía pasar a echarle un vistazo si no es mucha molestia?

Cuando quiera puede pasar, si quiere pasar ahora me vendría mejor.

Bien, entonces en media hora estaré allí. Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias.

Gracias a usted.

Después de esto colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba en la cocina sino que estaba en el salón, tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión. El muchacho de ojos cobalto se acercó al tumbado en el sofá y le tiró el teléfono en el pecho, este se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba ese golpe de improviso.

Voy a darme una ducha que dentro de poco vienen visitas, así que no manches mucho, que vienen a ver el piso.

Subió las escaleras, y se fijó que Trowa le hacía una señal de que se había enterado del tema. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se acordó que hacía poco que había estado allí aquel muchacho, de repente su sangre hizo un pequeño recorrido hasta parar en sus mejillas, donde cogieron un color rojo intenso que se reflejaba aunque su piel fuese tan bronceada. Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de aquel chico en la ducha de su casa. Se quitó aquellos pantalones gastados y esa camiseta adorada por cualquiera que quisiese contemplar su bien formado cuerpo.

Encendió la ducha y comenzó a descalzarse de aquellas botas que pesaban una barbaridad, los calcetines de haber sudado, ya que antes de haber salido con la basura había salido a entrenar un rato. Y por último esos calzoncillos de licra que le marcaban los musculados muslos y su parte íntima. Después de probar el agua entró en la ducha y la reguló, volvió a recordar aquel cuerpo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde esta mañana; metió la cabeza debajo del chorro de la ducha para intentar que esos pensamientos se colasen por el desagüe como lo había echo el jabón que cubría aquel esculpido cuerpo hoy a la mañana. Cogió el champú y se frotó fuertemente la cabeza haber si conseguía de una vez dejar de pensar en ello y pensar en otra cosa. Pero no fue así, de recordarlo una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar sola, Heero llenó la bañera y se recostó en ella haber si conseguía relajarse; cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en la primera vez que lo había visto, en su primera sonrisa, en la cara sudada que lo miraba desde el suelo de la calle algo sorprendida de haber chocado con algo, en el cuerpo mojado por el extraño líquido que salió de la bolsa y dejó que marcase esos músculos creados por hacer tanto ejercicio.

El muchacho de ojos cobalto dejó que sus manos bailasen en su pecho, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones casi erectos, para que más tarde bajasen a visitar su ombligo, y suavemente fuesen acercándose a la zona más activa en ese momento de su cuerpo; los pensamientos se mezclaban con los deseos, los deseos guiaban a los instintos y estos le rogaban a las manos que lograsen sucumbir a sus propias ansias de culminar. Los dedos finos y largos del moreno chocaron con el miembro adolorido de este, y esto hizo que de sus labios saliese un pequeño y casi insonoro gemido, un poco después ese pequeño roce comenzó a ser más intenso y los gemidos y suspiros pudieron ya ser algo más detectables; las acometidas de las manos del muchacho de ojos cobalto comenzaron a ser violentas; él deseaba más, el deseaba que aquel muchacho que corría despistado por la acera por la mañana estuviese poseyéndole, que le susurrase al oído palabras de deseo y posesión, que…

En un corto momento todo pasó muy rápido, unos golpes en la puerta sacaron al chico de su gustosa actividad; ya habían llegado los interesados en la casa y él aun estaba en el cuarto de baño haciendo¡eso! Salió nerviosamente de la bañera y se vistió rápido y sin pensar, se dio un par de cepilladas al pelo ya aclarado y salió disparado al recibidor.

Pudo observar como su amigo asomaba la cabeza por el sofá y tapaba la boca para esconder su sonrisa burlona. Pasó de Trowa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la persiana y dirigían sus líneas luminosas a los ojos del muchacho acostado en aquella enorme cama. Este se tapó torpemente con la sábana, pero fue inútil ya que aun así los rayos conseguían atravesar la fina tela. El sol había conseguido despertarlo del todo, miró hacía los lados buscando a su compañero pero no lo encontró, lo más seguro es que hubiese ido a correr como cada mañana. Se levantó despacio de la cama y se frotó la cabeza, le dolía de llorar casi toda la noche, aun estaba deprimido pero su amigo siempre conseguía animarle, era increíble que con tan solo recostarse con él en la cama y abrazarlo toda la noche hubiese logrado convencerle de que él no merecía la pena; pero aun así quería vengarse. No dejaría que un mocoso insignificante como él lo venciese y mucho menos lo deprimiese de esa manera. Pensaría un plan perfecto y luego lo llevaría a cabo. Se vistió sus ropas y se puso a hacer la cama.

Unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para el plan perfecto, la voz de una mujer sonó por el otro lado de la puerta.

Wufei¿eres tú?

Sí, Noin, soy yo.-dijo mientras abría la puerta.- Seguro que os desperté ayer. Lo siento, no sabía a donde ir y como me paso casi todo el tiempo en esta casa con Duo, necesitaba a mi compañero para relajarme.

Tranquilo chiquillo-le acarició la cabeza suavemente en manera de consuelo y le sonrió tiernamente.- Como te dije la primera vez, esta es tu casa, estamos aquí para lo que quieras.

Gracias, es bueno saber que puedo contar con vosotros.

Anímate, que seguro que lo que te pasó puede solucionarse.-le levantó el mentón y le dirigió una maternal mirada- Ahora tengo que irme, si quieres algo tienes a Hilde en su habitación, esta preparando su examen de recuperación. Es que las matemáticas no son su fuerte.

Ah, bueno a mi se me da muy bien las matemáticas, si quiere puedo ayudarla.-le dijo como agradecimiento por causarle molestias ayer.

Sería estupendo, bueno, si ella quiere. Ve a preguntárselo que yo tengo prisa.-le indicó mientras cogía el bolso de el colgador de la entrada y salía por la puerta.

El muchacho asiático no estaba convencido de que la orgullosa Hilde se dejase dar clase por él, pero lo intentaría. Se dirigió a la puerta conjunta a la habitación de Noin y peto suavemente. Una voz con un tono de pocos amigos salió del fondo del cuarto, el muchacho de mirada azabache insistió y volvió a golpear la puerta.

¿Qué quieres?-se abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y violento.-No ves que estoy estudiando.

Precisamente quería hablar contigo de eso.- le dijo Wufei conteniendo esa rabia que solía disparársele rápidamente.- Se que tienes problemas con las matemáticas, y a mi se me dan bien, si quieres podría ayudarte.

oh, bueno,- se sonrojó algo avergonzada por su comportamiento de antes.-si no te importa tengo algunos problemillas con los límites y los logaritmos. Y bueno y con algunas cosillas más.

Claro que no me importa, si yo estoy encantado de ayudarte, por cierto, no te cortes, dime todas las dudas que tengas que yo te las soluciono. – le dijo dándole unos golpecitos suaves en el hombro a la chica para darle un poco más de confianza.

Entraron en el cuarto y estuvieron bastante tiempo emergidos en el estudio, en ocasiones paraban para descansar la cabeza, ya que no era muy bueno estudiar tanto tiempo seguido. Hablaban de cosas pasadas, ya hacía cosa de dos años que se conocían entre ellos pero hacía poco que se veían tan a menudo, desde que Duo se fuera a vivir con ellas, él también había estado demasiado tiempo allí. Ella le habló de los chicos que le gustaban, de los problemas que tuviera, y el chico chino la escuchaba, pero eso sí, sin contar ninguna de sus relaciones, no le gustaba hablar de eso con las personas, tan solo se lo contaba a el trenzado. Después de unas buenas horas de estudio, ella miró el reloj y muy nerviosa dijo que tenía que ir a por el pescado para esta noche, que le iba a cerrar la pescadería.

Wufei fue a la habitación donde había pasado la noche, Hilde se iba a preparar para salir y no era intención de quedarse allí mientras ella se cambiaba. Decidió esperar a su amigo ahí, de paso le echaría una mano en esa latosa maqueta que tenía que entregar dentro de unos días.

Volvía a pensar en él, en su cabello oscuro meciéndose al unísono con el viento, en sus ojos inexpresivos pero llenos de una pasión y fiereza incomparables, en ese cuerpo bronceado por el sol que le hacía sentir esas convulsiones tan agradables. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por la piel acaramelada del chico, no podía comprender porque le había dejado sin ninguna explicación, no lo entendía, después de demostrar su pasión en aquel cuarto esas crueles palabras le habían destrozado el corazón. Pero lo peor de aquel momento fue la sonrisa burlona de aquel muchacho, de su amor, esa sonrisa que le indicaba que toda aquello solo formó parte de un simple juego y él era la ficha.

Al cabo de unos minutos oyó un escándalo fuera que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, la voz de su amigo lo trajo a la realidad, esperó a que entrase en su cuarto, ya que no era intención de cortarle la conversación que estaba teniendo con Hilde en esos momentos.

Duo siempre había sido muy bueno con él, desde que se conocieron y hasta en el momento que este se enteró de su condición sexual, siempre lo había apoyado y animado, eran uña carne; no podían vivir un solo día sin pensar uno en el otro.

Duo entró con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre le había dedicado y le saludo con cuantiosa energía.

¿Cómo te encuentras? Te he traído una cosa muy buena para el problema que estás pasando.

Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias. ¿Qué me has traído, que te conozco Maxwell, no será algún compañero tuyo de clase o algo así?- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos levantándose de la mesa donde había estado trabajando en la maqueta.

No hombre, no es eso.- le contestó el trenzado aguantándose la risa.- Es algo mucho más rico.

Ah, entonces por fin vas a dejar que te pruebe.-bromeó el chino acercándose seductoramente a su amigo.

No…, oye, no hagas eso.-le reñía nerviosamente el muchacho de ojos violetas mientras le apartaba las manos con gestos torpes.-sabes que no me gusta que bromees con eso. –se giró imitando a un niño pequeño cuando se enfada.-ahora no te doy la sorpresa antidepresiva.

Venga Duito, no te enfades conmigo, si estaba de broma.- le dijo tiernamente al oído el muchacho de pelo oscuro al trenzado mientras le estrechaba fuertemente los brazos por la cintura.

¡Qué no!- se apartó nervioso y algo colorado el muchacho de ojos violetas.- Jo, Wu, no me hagas eso que me da mucha rabia y lo sabes, pienso cosas que no debería pensar.

Ah¿y qué piensas?- le preguntó con sonrisa pícara el chino mientras se tumbaba de un saltó en la cama.

Bueno, pues…, pienso que te gusto, y eso me hace sentirme incómodo, porque tú eres mi amigo y no me gustaría, tener que deprimirte por decirte que no, y todo eso.- le dijo muy avergonzado Duo.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, pero hombre, no ves que eso lo tienes fácil.-dijo mientras le miraba de forma pícara con un brillo atrayente en sus ojos.-Tan solo con decirme que sí ya lo tienes más que arreglado.

Estúpido.-le dijo el trenzado mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cara.

Tranquilo, que sabes que lo que siento por ti es algo más que atracción, y se perfectamente que no eres de mi misma condición sexual; pero si algún día descubres que lo eres tengo que ser el primero en probarte me lo prometes.

Siempre estas con lo mismo. Ya te dije que por el momento no me interesa eso de tener pareja, prefiero tener la libertad que tengo ahora.

De acuerdo, no te molesto más.

Salieron de la habitación, Duo se había cambiado de ropa. Cuando llegó Hilde les preparó su especialidad, cosa que a los dos chicos les hizo mucha gracia, ya que siempre que le tocaba cocinar a Hilde había huevos fritos con salchichas. Los tres muchachos tuvieron una velada muy divertida y entretenida, después de comer Duo había bajado al videoclub de la esquina para alquilar unas cuantas películas. Estas fueron acompañadas con el maravilloso antidepresivo del trenzado, cosa que hizo que el deprimido muchacho de ojos azabache se riera de su amigo casi toda la tarde.

Cuando llegó la noche decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por los pubs del barrio. Unas copas de más y el encantamiento de la ebriedad le dieron la señal a Wufei de retirada. Agarrando a su compañero de batallas salió del último pub y se dirigió a su casa. Allí se despidió.

En un pequeño piso desvencijado en el centro de la ciudad un muchacho de apariencia elegante, comenzaba a desesperarse en la tarea en la que estaba absorto. El traje que estaba cosiendo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, nunca había echo un traje con una tela tan delicada, aparte de que el tul tenía que coserse a mano porque se sino desharía, sus manos estaban llenas de pinchazos hechos por el descuido de este. Se levantó apartó el largo flequillo que cubría un lado de su cara y suspiro, algo que hacía a menudo para tranquilizarse. Dobló la fina tela que era el traje y la guardó en un baúl que había en esa pequeña habitación algo vieja pero arreglada, estaba adornda con algunas láminas de Charles Chaplin y algunos actores antiguos de la misma talla que este.

Cuando encendió la cadena de música y comenzó a sonar el dulce sonido del piano no pudo contener esa dulce y tierna sonrisa, se acercó a la ventana que le mostraba la calle, abrió las puertas de esta y se sentó en el pequeño balcón que tenía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento despeinase el pelo castaño claro que tenía haciendo que su flequillo le hiciese cosquillas. Pensaba en las luces, las palabras de animo que le dirigieran aquella vez, en los sentimientos que lo embriagaron aquella vez que se atreviera hacerlo, ese nerviosismo del principio, esa incredulidad del medio cuando estuvo en ello, y ese placer que le embriagó cuando acababa, esa paz que le inundó. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Todo aquello había formado parte de él desde un principio, pero ahora no podía permitirse volver a soñar, no podía volver a aquellos días en los que en realidad era él. Abrió los ojos y pudo observar como dos hombres treintañeros convencían a un chico de unos trece años a comprarles la mercancía de hoy, el pobre muchacho engañado por las maravillosas palabras de esos hombres había aceptado sin saber que luego se vería en una cárcel encerrado y nadie le podría pagar la fianza. El muchacho de ojos verdes volvió a cerrarlos para volver aquel lugar en el que solo podía ser enteramente feliz, pero el ruido del teléfono lo envió de una suave bofetada a la realidad, a aquella sucia cloaca donde vivía.

¿Sí? - dijo sin animo alguno.

Trowa, soy yo . Ya tengo lo que me pediste. ¿Cuándo vendrás a recogerlo?

Me temo que por ahora no puedo. Me he quedado en blanca, y aparte me han despedido.

Por el dinero no te preocupes que te lo pago yo.

Bien entonces iré en cuanto pueda, y gracias.

Colgó el teléfono, odiaba que su hermana le llamase, aunque él la quería mucho no soportaba pensar que ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Miró el reloj y decidió que iría a darle una visita a Heero. Se puso su vaquero y su jersey algo gastado y salió a la calle, pero antes cerró la puerta, no tenía casi nada de valor, pero tenía algo dentro de esa sucia casa que valía demasiado.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo y entró lo encontró recogiendo la compra, le ayudó y charlaron un rato. Después de que su conversación fuese interrumpida por el sonido del móvil del muchacho de ojos cobalto, Trowa decidió no molestar e irse al salón y aprovechar para ver la televisión ya que en su casa no tenía de eso. Heero terminó de hablar y le indicó que se iba a darse un baño, él le hizo un gesto para que supiera que lo había entendido, y luego siguió viendo la tele. No sabía porque, pero envidiaba a Heero. Estaba seguro que por su situación económica no era, ni por su forma de ser pero de alguna manera sentía envidia de él.

Mientras se removía los sesos pensando que era lo que le hacía sentir envidia de su mejor amigo el timbre sonó y lo trajo a la realidad.

Cuando la puerta del piso se abrió los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de vivir solo, sin nadie que le hiciese nada, por fin podría valerse por si mismo. Los nervios aumentaron en intensidad , la maravilla que tenía delante no podía ser su compañero de piso, ya era hora que toda su mala suerte se esfumase, ese muchacho alto, delgado , de porte elegante, con piel suave y unos ojos que impartían amabilidad; era estupendo. Pero su felicidad calló cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes le dijo que avisaría enseguida al dueño de la casa, que él solo era un amigo.

En pocos minutos bajó otro chico, también atractivo pero no tanto como el otro, su cara parecía la de un muñeco inexpresivo y sus ojos desprendían una ira contenida. Le daba miedo pero tenía que ser valiente, sino era ahora nunca conseguiría salir de esa lujosa casa donde lo tenían encerrado.

Buenos días mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner.-dijo torpemente el muchacho mientras le tendía la mano para que se la estrechara.- Estoy deseoso de ver la casa, aunque lo más seguro es que me quede sin dudarlo.

Encantado, yo soy Heero Yuy, y este es mi amigo Trowa Barton. Yo soy el dueño de la casa.

Un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien. Ah¡-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara tapándose la boca.-No lo he dicho antes pero toco el violín y en ocasiones necesito ensayar en casa¿no te importa, verdad?

Claro que no. Ven, te enseñaré la casa.

El muchacho de mirada cobalto le enseñó toda la casa y cuando llegó en donde se suponía que estaba el cuarto del nuevo inquilino se paró. Le abrió la puerta y le mostró la habitación. Era una habitación amplia, con cuarto de baño propio y con una enorme cristalera, al final del todo de la habitación había una cama con dosel, al lado de esta había una mesilla a juego y colgando de la ventana tapando esa enorme cristalera había unas hermosas cortinas que iban a juego con la colcha de la cama.

Es preciosa me encanta. –Dijo emocionado el muchacho rubio.- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy mismo aquí?

Pues claro, cuando quieras puedes venir.

El chico de mirada acuosa llamó con algo de nervios a alguien por su móvil y en cinco minutos sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Ah¡ Ya han llegado mis cosas- dijo Quatre levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado para ir a abrir la puerta.

Unos hombres de aspecto fuerte entraron y llevaron a la habitación del chico todas sus maletas, que eran demasiadas. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos se fueron.

Mientras Heero y Trowa se distrajeron ayudando a los de la mudanza, Quatre aprovechó para prepararles una comida exquisita, porque a él se le daba bien cocinar; aunque ya era demasiado tarde se sentaron todos a comer. El chico rubio se sentía cohibido teniendo a eses dos hombres delante de él, eran tan hermosos, sobre todo el de mirada verdosa, le irradiaba afecto, se sentía bien estando a su lado. Contra el otro muchacho no tenía nada también le parecía atractivo pero no se sentía atraído como cuando observaba al otro.

Después de una tarde de charlas, los dos muchachos habitantes del caserón se despidieron del otro y este se fue.

¿Te gusta Trowa, verdad?- le dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño.

Bueno…, sí, me parece simpático.- se disculpó de alguna manera el chico de porcelana.

Hnm, claro, simpático.- le mostró aquella sonrisa de medio lado que le puso los nervios de punta al muchacho rubio.

Heero se fue a su habitación y Quatre después de recoger la cocina se fue a la suya, allí se cambió de ropa, dejó su pantalón de pinza encima de la silla y su camisa, y se puso el pijama. Cogió su violín y comenzó a tocar una melancólica melodia.

Las notas tristes del violín de su nuevo compañero de piso le hizo recordar al muchacho de la mañana, no quería volver a enfrentarse a esas ganas horribles de volver a verle, así que se puso sus mallas negras, su camiseta color verde bosque que dejaban contemplar la musculatura bien formada de sus fuertes brazos, y en sus pies se puso sus deportivas nuevas. Hacía una noche estupenda para salir a correr, la luna llena sería una buena compañera, las estrellas y alguna que otra farola que no estuviese averiada le iluminarían el camino.

Salió de su habitación y avisó al chico de ojos acuosos que se iba, cogió las llaves y salió a correr.

Era extraño pero deseaba volver a encontrarse con el chico de la mañana, se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche, permitió que la suave brisa trajese de vuelta aquellos sentimientos nunca experimentados; nunca se había sentido feliz¿este sería el comienzo de esa vida que tanto había soñado?

La imagen de aquel trenzado se dibujo en frete de él¿sería él de verdad o tan solo otra ilusión de su traicionera mente?

Continuará…

Comentarios de la autora: Espero que os guste, este es mi primer fic en solitario, no estoy muy al tanto del estado psíquico de los personajes reales de la historia, pero creo que es mejor transformarlos un poquito. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y que no seáis muy duros en las críticas. Este fic lo dedico a mis compañeras de estudio, a todos mis amigos y a todos los fans de esta maravillosa serie Gundam Wing. ( Chipita este capítulo va especialmente para ti)


End file.
